


Take a Raincheck?

by NoBacksies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff, Idk i really like fluffy stuff ok?, M/M, Rain, They're not football players here though, first fic, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBacksies/pseuds/NoBacksies
Summary: Leo likes the rain. Sergio doesn't.Leo likes the rain. Sergio finally understands why.





	Take a Raincheck?

**Author's Note:**

> Leo likes the rain. Sergio doesn't.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fic. I did my best! :D
> 
> Please forgive me for any mistakes. :)

Leo watched the little droplets from the sky cascade down the apartment window pane.

It was peaceful. The gray clouds giving a sense of solitude for Leo.

"Why did it have to rain today?" Sergio grumbled from across the room. He was making coffee for the both of them.

Leo just gave out a hum for a response. 

He knows the Spaniard is in a sour mood because he wasn't able to go out with his friends. 

Since it started raining since early morning, Iker phoned him to call things off until the weather clears up.

"I don't get why you like the rain so much, Leo." Sergio suddenly questioned the Argentine.

Leo went to the kitchen to grab his cup.

"I mean, seriously?! We're about to go to this place-"

Leo suddenly cut his partner's voice in his head, not paying anymore attention. He then returned to the window, and watched the rain fall once more.

He watched the morning commuters rush in their coats. He saw some children play on the puddles. The gentle grumble of thunder reverberating through his mind.

Leo was very thankful that it rained today, because it means that he can get to spend more time with Sergio.

He took a sip of his coffee.

Leo suddenly felt warm, with arms snaking around his waist, and a kiss on his hair. 

Leo thought that Sergio finally knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much...
> 
> Help  
> Me
> 
> So, thanks a lot for reading! See you soon. <3


End file.
